yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
7/34
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| وَلِكُلِّ أُمَّةٍ أَجَلٌ فَإِذَا جَاء أَجَلُهُمْ لاَ يَسْتَأْخِرُونَ سَاعَةً وَلاَ يَسْتَقْدِمُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve li kulli ummetin ecel(ecelun), fe izâ câe eceluhum lâ yeste’hırûne sâaten ve lâ yestakdimûn(yestakdimûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve li kulli ummetin : bütün ümmet için vardır 2. ecelun : ecel, süre, müddet, zaman dilimi 3. fe : böylece 4. izâ câe : geldiği zaman 5. ecelu-hum : onların ecelleri (takdir edilen zaman dolunca) 6. lâ yeste'hırûne : geriye bırakılmaz, tehir edilmez 7. sâaten : bir saat 8. ve lâ yestakdimûne : ve öne alınmaz Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Her ümmetin başına gelecek musîbete bir zaman takdîr edilmiştir. Mukadder olan o zaman gelip çattı mı o musîbeti ne bir an geriye atabilirler, ne bir an ileriye alabilirler. Ali Bulaç Meali Her ümmet için bir ecel vardır. Onların ecelleri gelince, ne bir saat ertelenebilirler ne de öne alınabilirler (tam zamanında çökerler.) Ahmet Varol Meali Her ümmetin bir eceli vardır. Ecelleri geldiğinde ne bir saat geriye bırakabilirler ve ne de öne alabilirler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Her ümmet için belirli bir süre vardır; vakitleri dolunca ne bir saat gecikebilir ne de öne geçebilirler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Her milletin belli bir eceli vardır. Onların eceli geldi mi, ne bir an geri kalabilirler, ne de öne geçebilirler. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Her ümmetin bir eceli vardır. Ecelleri gelince ne bir an geri kalırlar ne de bir an ileri gidebilirler. Edip Yüksel Meali Her bir toplumun bir süresi vardır. Süreleri gelince ne bir an erteleyebilirler, ne de öne alabilirler. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Her milletin bir sonu vardır ve o son gelince bir an geri de kalmazlar öne de geçemezler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Her ümmet için bir müddet mukadder, müddetleri gelince bir lâhza geri de kalmazlar, öne de geçemezler Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Her ümmet için bir ecel vardır. Artık onların ecelleri geldiği zaman ne bir saat geri bırakabilirler, ve ne de öne alabilirler. Muhammed Esed Ve her toplum için bir vade belirlenmiştir: Öyle ki, vadeleri dolduğunda onu bir tek an olsun, ne geciktirebilirler ne de öne alabilirler. Suat Yıldırım Her ümmet için belirlenmiş bir müddet vardır. Vâdeleri gelince ne bir an geri bırakabilir, ne de bir an öne alabilirler. Süleyman Ateş Meali Her ümmetin bir süresi vardır. Süreleri gelince (onlar), ne bir an geri kalırlar, ne de öne geçerler, (tam vaktinde batıp giderler). Şaban Piriş Meali Her toplumun bir sonu vardır. Sonları geldiğinde; ne bir süre ertelenebilir ne de öne alınabilir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Her milletin bir eceli vardır. Vadeleri eriştiğinde onu ne bir an erteleyebilir, ne de öne alabilirler. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Her ümmet için belirlenmiş bir süre vardır. Süreleri dolunca ne bir saat geri kalırlar ne de öne geçerler. Yusuf Ali (English) To every people is a term(1017) appointed: when their term is reached, not an hour can they cause delay, nor (an hour) can they advance (it in anticipation). * M. Pickthall (English) And every nation hath its term, and when its term cometh, they cannot put it off an hour nor yet advance (it). Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ve her toplum için bir vade belirlenmiştir: (25) Öyle ki, vadeleri dolduğunda onu bir tek an olsun, (26) ne geciktirebilirler ne de öne alabilirler. 25 - Lafzen, "Her topluluk (ümmet) için bir vade vardır": yani, her toplumun Allah tarafından belirlenen bir yaşama süresi vardır; öyle ki, bu süre içinde toplumlar vahiy yoluyla kendilerine teklif edilen hidayet yolunu kabul ya da reddetmek konusunda serbesttirler. Ümmet sözcüğü, çoğu zaman, yaşayan varlıklar, bu ayetin anlam örgüsü içinde de toplum, halk, topluluk anlamına işaret etmektedir. 26 - Arapça kullanımında sâ‘ah (lafzen, "saat") terimi, sadece astronomik saati yani, ortalama güneş gününün yirmidörtte birini değil, aynı zamanda soyut "zaman" fikrini ve yine, büyük ya da küçük onun herhangi bir kesitini, hatta (yukarıda olduğu gibi) kritik bir ânını da ifadeye yarar. Yukarıda açıkça görülmektedir ki, "zamanın en küçük bir bölümü" ya da "kritik bir tek ânı" anlamında kullanılmıştır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri